Smurf
Smurf is an Irish guy who has been on the board since 2003, but currently only posts on Board 8 on unknown alts, though most eventually get discovered. Smurf has had many projects, most famously the still-running User of the Year, and declares himself "the cream of Sonic fanboyism". However his most infamous claim to fame is his trolling and vote-stuffing that lead to numerous account bans. Smurf through the years --2003-- Smurf has been an active board 8'er since the Knuckles v Yuna contest match in Summer 2003. Back then, he was best known for user contests, Sonic fanboyism and disputes between his sister and Lettuce Kefka Year Summary: n00b --2004-- Smurf grew tired of being a nobody in the shadows of Board 8 and attempted to take the "Shake Drama" route to becoming a somebody. Alts such as Viper and Red were at the front of this. His attempt failed miserably. Year Summary: Ass --2005-- Continued with the alts, although worked them slightly better. Actually did something positive for once with User of the Year hitting the big time and Rising Stream. Year Summary: Useful Ass --2006-- Ditched the alts and finally became a worthwhile user although a controversial one. His topics got a lot of attention but were often considered trolling because of their anti-Nintendo/Clique/whatever angle. In the later stages of the year Smurf was caught and axed for stuffing for Claire Redfield. It's also widely suspected he was involved stuffing for Sonic against Crono. Year Summary: Fanboy --2007-- Smurf figured it'd be fun to stop acting like a douche on the board and who knew that he'd be right? He ditched the drama and attention seeking in favour of just having fun on the board. His best projects in 2007 so far as been the increasingly popular User of the year, Smurf Academy and ABSENT 8. Year Summary: awww yeah! Projects *User of the Year, since taken over by other users *Smurf is the creator of Rising Stream, the first ever completed Board 8 RPG. The game is over nine hours long and features cameos from various Board 8 members and video game characters. *Smurf Academy: A sort of school created to train future Smurfs. Favourite users (updated for 2007) Alanna82 JayLv99 Inviso UltimaterializerX Kawaiifan pikaness DragonsFury Sir Chris Zachnorn WVI BIGPUN9999 The Utility Man MajinZidane Disliked users Leonhart Shake Favourite Games 1. Final Fantasy IX 2. Sonic Adventure 2 3. Tales of Symphonia 4. Pro Evolution Soccer 5 5. Final Fantasy VII 6. Bully 7. Parappa the Rapper 8. Super Mario Kart 9. Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 10. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Red XII Red XII was a notorious Smurf alt from 2004 regarded as the most destructive troll ever on Board 8. Originally "Red"'s actions were complaining about the board and the elitism surrounding it. Along the way coining the term "The Clique" for Ulti's elitist group (which is not to be confused with transience's The Clique which exists today). Red was renowned for receiving usermap axes, warns etc on a weekly basis due to his persistent trolling, one account famously hitting -35 karma, a record low at that time. It was known red was an alt but not whose. As the axes rolled in and red's chances to create accounts diminished he moved onto his most iconic activity: suiciding accounts. He began targeting users in "The Clique" or those close to those particular users causing the death of a lot of big name accounts. He did this through IMPing AIM accounts of users such as Ulti and using his influence to acquire accounts from others. Towards the end of 2004 Red became only the 2nd Board 8er after agasonex to receive a KOS. It was later withdrawn. Users Red suicided * Leonhart (usermap axe) * XIII is cool (usermap axe) * MedigoUltima (usermap axe) * RX7(usermap axe) * Kraidfan101 (usermap axe) * Haste (usermap axe) * WVI (banned alt) * BIGPUN (banned alt) * Shake (banned alt) * ertyu (banned alt) * MinakoChan (hijacked a LUEable account) * Inviso (hijacked half her usermap through password guessing) Vote-Stuffing Smurf is also a known vote-stuffer in GameFAQs contests. He was axed for vote stuffing back in 2006 for vote stuffing for Claire Redfield in her match against Kairi. Smurf was then axed again in 2013 for vote stuffing for unknown characters (he wouldn't reveal who he stuffed for) and was removed from the Expert leaderboard when SBAllen introduced tougher anti-vote stuffing measures. Smurf was not the Touhou stuffer, despite rumors that he vote stuffed for the Touhou characters. Luster Soldier's emails back and forth between Smurf were very ambiguous and did not outright confirm or deny that he vote stuffed for Touhou. Finally, Smurf confirmed that he was not the Touhou stuffer. Known banned accounts *_SmurfX_ *Smurfs_DaBomb *Smurf Neon *SmurfX *RoyKeano *BrokenSmurf *MyworldisInviso *Smurf *Zmurf *Smurf X *Legend of Smurf *Smurf Thy Legend *MyworldisKawaii *MyworldisInviso *Smurf87 *green123123 (donated by mmgm123) ;Joke accounts *Viper_Vix3n *Internet_Warbot *Kasbo *Rooney_Bloke See also *You can't make Smurf leave! You just can't! *Guy on the right Category:Alts